And Death Walked In Chapter 6
by FleshSac
Summary: Quistis and Death's relationship continues.. stuff dies.. it's all here!! please r+r


Where we left off:  
  
It watched the confrontation with no small amount of amusement. It had been watching them since they got here. They would be here soon enough, and when they did...  
  
There would be Hell to pay.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
It's name was Orgo, and it was always pissed off.  
  
Even when it was happy, it was only happy because it was pissed off. It liked being angry so much, that it had turned it into an artform. Orgo hated everyone, and those who had the mispleasure of ever meeting him hated Orgo.  
  
Orgo was, for a lack of a better name, a demon. As the heirarchy of demons go, Orgo was in the third circle. He wasn't the lowest ranked demon there was, but there were many more higher ranked than he, and that pissed Orgo off.   
  
Of course, Orgo would have been pissed off even if he was the highest ranked demon in the underworld. That's just the type of guy.. er, demon.. that Orgo was.  
  
Right now, Orgo was pissed off that a bunch of humans were going to get a chance to go back to the surface. It was all that third-rate wannabe Death's fault. Orgo hated Death. Couldn't stand the man. He pranced around the underworld like he owned the place, and it made Orgo sick to his stomach. He even had the audacity to wear those suit jackets with the patches on the sleeves.  
  
Orgo really hated those patches.  
  
His plan was simple, but Orgo was sure it would work. He may have been demoted from the second circle for his inabilitly to work well with others, but Orgo was always good at his job. Nobody had ever questioned his prowess in the area of being a right bastard.  
  
Maybe the demons in charge would see how brilliant he was and give him a promotion. Not that it would matter. He hated promotions.  
  
They pissed him off.  
  
***  
  
The group finally made it out of the land of misdirection and came upon something that the human mind could grasp.  
  
"A lake?" Rinoa walked over to the water's edge. She cupped her hands and sipped. "Mmm.. it's good."  
  
"I Think That This Would Be A Good Place To Take A Rest."  
  
The humans of the group were quite exhausted by now. They had been walking for two days straight with no rest. Fanboy plopped Irvine down in the grass and went to stand by Death, who was sitting under one of the many trees that surrounded the crystal clear waters of the lake.  
  
Selphie made a show of stomping her foot in anger at the way Irvine was discarded, but nobody paid her any mind. She grabbed one of Irvine's feet, and after falling on the ground when his boot suddenly came off, she dragged the cowboy to the edge of the lake.  
  
The others were eagerly gulping handfuls of water and gorging themselves on the lush fruit that grew on the trees in abundance.  
  
Quistis picked one of the fruits, then walked over and took a seat on the ground next to Death. She took a bite of the fruit and looked up in surprise. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted! What are these?"  
  
"They Don't Have A Specific Name. The Reason They Tastes So Good Is Because They Conform To Meet The Taste Of Whoever Eats Them. Whatever Food You Think Tastes The Best Is What The Fruit Will Taste Like."  
  
In the distance, Zell could be seen stuffing every available pocket he had with the fruit. "I can't believe they taste like hot dogs!!"  
  
Quistis finished off her snack and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of Course."  
  
"Well.. if we're dead, then why do we still feel things like hunger, exhaustion, and pain? Shouldn't we be beyond that?"  
  
Death smiled. He really enjoyed talking to someone so observant and intelligent. "Well, Even Though You've Died, Your Mind Hasn't Quite Fully Grasped That Fact Yet. That's Why You Still Feel What You Feel, Just As It's The Reason That You Look How You Look. You Get Used To Life The Way It Is, So Your Mind Doesn't Immediately Accept The Fact That Anything Has Changed."  
  
As Death and Quistis were talking, Selphie was busy trying once again to awaken Irvine. Irvine was half submerged in the lake and Selphie was splashing water on him. When this failed, she took the next step and stuck the unconcious man's head completly underwater. After about ten seconds she brought it up, called out his name, and when she got no response, dunked him back under.  
  
Death paused in mid-conversation when he saw what she was doing. "Young Lady? I Say. Young Lady?"  
  
Selphie looked up, still holding Irvine's head underwater.  
  
"That's Not Going To Help Him, Young Lady."  
  
Irvine's assailant glared at Death. "My name is Selphie Tilmitt, thankyouverymuch, and how do you know if this will work or not? Have you ever tried it?"  
  
Death frowned. "Well.. No."  
  
"I didn't think so. Now why don't you just mind your own buisness Mr. I Steal Other People's Coats." Selphie looked down and let out a little shriek when she realized that she had been holding Irvine underwater the entire time.  
  
Quistis turned back to Death. "Let her have her way. She needs to feel like she's doing something to help him. She really loves him, you know."  
  
Death smiled again. "As You Wish."  
  
An hour later, Fanboy slung the still sleeping, and now soaking wet, Irvine Kinneas over his shoulder, and the group continued their trek.  
  
***  
  
Squall looked at Death. "Left or right?"  
  
They had come to a fork in the road, and neither path looked more promising than the other.  
  
"That Is A Choice That I Cannot Make For You. You Must Decide Yourselves."  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
Seemingly from out of nowhere, a dozen creatures appeared. They were black bat-like creatures except that they were about three to four feet tall, and their heads were those of a dog. They came screeching in from every direction, tearing at the adventurers with sharp claws and fangs.  
  
As battle hardened as the group was, there was no way they could fend off the first wave of attacks. Clothes and skin were no match for the razor like sharpness of the beasts' claws. Everyone escaped with superficial wounds. Except for Raijin.  
  
He had shoved Fujin out of the way as a pair of the creatures were bearing down on her. The gesture had left him wide open to their attacks, and he paid for his kindness with his left eye. The wounded man hit the ground hard and didn't move.  
  
That's when the tide of the battle changed.  
  
Squall, Selphie, Quistis and Zell had managed to gain their composure and fend off the second wave. Squall's gunblade managed to bring one of the beasts down, but the scratches were adding up. If things continued like this, he knew that there would be no need to choose a path.  
  
Fujin looked at her fallen saviour, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She stood up and turned towards the two airbourne monsters.  
  
"RAGE!!!"  
  
The word was said with such hatred that all participants in the battle paused and looked in her direction just in time to see Raijin's two attackers hit the ground in four pieces.  
  
Fujin caught her weapon as it returned to her and turned to face where Squall and the others were standing, mouths open in disbelief. Zell turned to Squall. "Remind me not to ever piss her off."  
  
"RAGE!!!"  
  
The second throw of her bloodied weapon served two purposes. Firstly, it removed the head of another of the bat-like creatures. Secondly, it let everyone else know that this battle would not be their last.  
  
Zell let out a "Booya!" and the battle resumed.  
  
Not five minutes later, it was over.  
  
***  
  
Orgo couldn't believe it. How worthless they were! How pathetic! Defeated by.. by.. humans! His anger turned into rage. Rage boiled into a seething hatred. He would not fail! He would never be beaten by humans! He stepped forward into the portal.  
  
He would do it himself.  
  
  
  
  
*notes* hey! i actually already know how most of the next chapter is going to go. matter of fact, i could probably write it right now, if i wanted to.. but i won't... you'll just have to wait. cya.  
  
  



End file.
